So Simple
by MeAndMunro13
Summary: Just a Elijah Goldsworthy Story in his adult life as he Raises his daughter. I hope you like it  Just a one shot


Something a little different I Hope you like Evevery break the Line is a different place and time I hope you enjoy! 3

* * *

_Oh darling don't you ever grow up stay this little. _

The second I saw her blue eyes I was in love her thick curls and sweet scent I remember the moment I first saw her. _"Mr. Goldsworthy you are the father of a little girl." The nurse said as she laid the little bundle of pink in my arms a warm feeling over-whelmed me "I'm a dad…" I breathed I looked at her flushed pink cheeks and light blue eyes just like Clare's. I was so afraid to touch her afraid I'd hurt her. I brushed my fingers across her cheek she was so soft. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." I whispered against her forehead kissing it._

_

* * *

_

I watched her run around the backyard chasing the dog in her pink princess gown and tennis shoes. I laughed as she was fighting imaginary dragons and protecting a kingdom that was real to her.

"She is something else." Clare said with a light laugh sipping her coffee I smiled at her and nodded. Getting up and chasing after my curly headed angel throwing her into piles of leaves and giving piggy back rides. "Daddy I have to go save Prince Elliot from the dragon!" she squealed as she ran towards the sing set climbing up it and swinging a stick slaying a make believe dragon. She fell back and I heard her telling the prince she loved him.

* * *

"You don't have to go if you aren't ready you know." I said it was the first day of kindergarten "Don't be silly daddy." She said her little voice and her feet hitting the back of my seat as she had always done since she could finally reach. Clare was holding back tears "Willow you be good now." She said kissing her cheek I got down in front of her and looked at her pale skin and rosy cheeks and dark curly hair "Go get'em tiger." I said smiling she threw her arms around my neck hugging me tightly. "I love you daddy"

She voice muffled by my shirt "I love you to my sweet Willow." I gave her backpack to her and watched her walk to her line she looked back at us once and waved at us I wrapped my arm around Clare and we waved back.

* * *

"Daddy"

She cried in the middle of the night she hardly ever called for Clare she always wanted me. I rubbed my eyes and pulled out of the covers walking down the hall to her pink room that was illuminated by a princess night light.

I maneuver around her room trying not to step on any of her toys making it to her bed and sitting on it she threw her arms around me

I pulled her close to me "what is it that has you so scared sweetie is there any monsters I have to beat up?" I said she cried lightly into my night shirt.

"I had a dream you left me." She said crying harder into my shirt I picked her up and sat her on my lap holding her close. "I'd never leave you I'll always be here I'm your daddy and daddies never leave." I kissed her head and she sniffled "Promise me daddy promise you'll never leave." She looked up at me her eyes red and nose runny "I promise I will never _ever_ in a million years leave you." I hugged her and laid her back down tucking her in "daddy please stays here." I nodded and laid next to her she climbed on my chest and curled up on me and was quickly falling asleep I breathed in her sweet shampoo smell and listened to her heart beat, steady breathing and yawns her little hand wrapped around my big hands holding me tightly "Never grow up promise me that." I whispered knowing that it was inevitable.

* * *

I heard the bubblegum pop music blaring in her room the door slightly cracked. I peeked in seeing her dancing on her bed lip syncing into her hairbrush. Still in her pink polka-dotted pajamas her curls swinging in the air with every whip of her head I smiled to myself her carefree attitude was beautiful. 12 and still going strong "don't let her catch you." Clare said from behind me smiling I leaned in and kissed her "I just don't want to miss a thing." I said sighing

"It's all happening so fast." She said wrapping her fingers in mine. _Too fast _I thought

* * *

"DAD please drop me off around the block!" she groaned as she applied more lip gloss checking her face in the mirror for the hundredth time. "If you keep this up I'll walk in with you" I said teasingly she rolled her eyes "I'm 14 dad practically an adult!" she said defeated as I pulled up at the mall entrance "I'll pick you up at six I love you Willow." I said as she got out "Dad don't let anyone hear you love you too" she said in a sharp whisper slamming the car door I watched her walk in the mall and be greeted by her friends. I sighed and drove off. "I guess this is growing up." I said sighing to myself I remember when I was her age I didn't want to be seen with my parents it was just a stage I told myself.

* * *

I came in from work seeing Clare hugging Willow who was bawling uncontrollably "Who died?" I said wondering what the commotion was.

"Ugh dad you wouldn't understand." She said her eyes red from crying walking past me. Clare looked up at me and shrugged "what happened?" I ask concerned "First break up" Clare said going to the kitchen and starting dinner I looked up the stairs at her door knowing there was nothing I could do or say that would make her feel better.

"I have to say I wish Prince Elliot was real." I said to Clare she chuckled "those were simpler times Elijah."

I walked up the stairs to her room knocking on her door lightly

"go away!" she snapped I opened the door slowly

"Willow can I talk to you" I looked in her room and she was wrapped in her pink comforter

"I don't really want to talk right now." She said with a sniffle. I walked to her bed and sat on it pulling the covers back to see her curly hair wild her small nose red from crying.

"There will be other boys I wish there wouldn't be but there will be." I said hating to admit it she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I know that I just…it hurts dad." She said leaning against my arm "it will pass it hurts for a little while." I said I hated that she was hurt that I couldn't protect her from getting hurt emotionally.

"This boy will be a distant memory there is someone for you just be patient." I said "I love you dad thanks." She said smiling at me and hugging my neck. "I told you I'd never leave you." I said hugging her back.

* * *

I was sitting in the passenger seat of the car willow at the wheel "whoa slow down its 35mph not 70!" I said pointing at the speed limit sign no one prepared me for teaching her to drive who knew how terrifying it was.

She was riding the brakes afraid to go too fast jerking holding the wheel with a white knuckle grip. Luckily we were in an empty parking lot.

We drove on a single lane road she was doing well and practicing her parking. By the next month she had taken her driver's test and passed the first time she was driving everywhere well almost everywhere. I felt a little hurt that she didn't need me for rides to school the mall or anywhere else she wanted to go "She still needs us Elijah just in a diffrent way." Clare said as she read her book in bed one night. "I suppose you're right."

* * *

Clare and I sat in the auditorium of Degrassi community school the sea of blue caps and gowns seeing Willow in the line graduating with honors sashes and medals around her neck she had become a beautiful young lady big blue eyes like her mother and dark curls pale skin and big smile to everyone she was a grown girl but she was still my little girl. "Willow Fayth Goldsworthy" The announcer said her name me and Clare stood proudly for her she took her diploma and smiled at us big and I saw Clare crying and I was smiling so big it was hurting. I was so proud of my little Willow

* * *

We were helping her move into her own apartment. She sat in the passenger seat fidgeting with her fingers

"Nervous?" I asked pulling into the parking lot and finding a spot.

"I've never been away from you and mom like this." She said it was true this was a big step moving in her own place me and Clare were taking care of the first month's rent but then it was up to her it was more of a gift from us.

"Well it was bound to happen sooner or later." I said sighing we got of the car and grabbed some boxes and brought them into the place I had moved in the furniture and we were putting up the final things. I opened one of the boxes marked bedroom the first thing that I saw was her princess nightlight from all those years ago.

I smiled and shut the box quickly acting like I hadn't seen a thing. Clare and Willow were in the kitchen cooking a meal and I was hanging up some lights in Willows room they called me to the meal and we ate as a family. As it got later I knew it was time for us to leave. "Well I guess this is it." I said I knew it wasn't a goodbye but a see you later. Clare hugged her tightly and I hugged her to "I love you daddy." She whispered in my ear "I love you so much more Willow" and with that we left.

A few months passed and Willow was going strong at on her own working and going to school. It was 3 am and I was woken up by my phone ringing it was Willow

"Hello Willow what's wrong." I said my heart beating out of my chest

"No I'm fine I just can you come over?" she said quietly

"Of course I can I'll be there soon." I said hanging up.

I told Clare that willow called and that I was going over there.

I drove to Willow's place and got to her door knocking lightly she opened the door and hugged me as I walked in the T.V was on and she was in her pajamas and glasses "thanks for coming over daddy." She said taking my hand and turning off the T.V and walking to her bedroom and going to her bed "Stay here with me tonight dad." She said climbing in to her big bed and cuddling up. I took off my coat and slippers and shut off the light "wait…" she said

"What is it?" I replied

"You forgot to turn on my nightlight." She said I leaned over flicking the switch and remembering the little girl she once was.

I tucked her in and went into the bed next to her

"Daddy?" she said quietly almost in a whisper

"Yes sweetie."

"I promised to never grow up." She said her voice fading into the dark sleeping on my chest

"As I promised to never leave." We fell asleep with both our promises kept.

* * *

I hope you liked it I loved writing it :) Let me know what you think


End file.
